Horror movies
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Horror movies at night and face pack don't go together too well.


**Horror Movies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Author Notes: Hey! I am back with a new story. I know that I have to update my other stories but I was reading about bloody Mary and I got interested. So please bear with me. Read and review!**

**(Murata P.O.V)**

"Hey Shibuya" I call out to my best friend who was waiting near the fountain in the park holding a water proof bag. He waved back. We both were currently on earth.

I reach near him and smile. "Got everything planned out for today?" I asked.

"Uh?" he looked at me completely confused. I gestured towards the bag in his hand. "You are taking the portable DVD with you right? So have you got the CD's?"

As I expected he started to panic. "O my god! In my hurry I forgot them." I smirked and said, "Don't worry. I have a CD with me." I removed a CD from my pocket and handed it over to Shibuya. He glanced suspiciously at the CD. It has no name or title.

"What CD is this?" he asked. I replied as innocently as I could, "Nothing. It's just tales of urban legends."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

I nodded and smiled as innocently as I could. He gave his goofy smile in return and said cheerfully, "Let's go."

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The splashing of water can be heard throughout the Blood Pledge Castle as the Maoh and the Sage arrived in the fountain.

Wolfram, Gunter and Conrart were waiting with warm towels in their hands near the fountains. As soon as Yuri got out from the fountain he was groped by a crying Gunter who was wailing about how much he missed His Majesty.

Wolfram glared and went help his fiancé, "Get your hands of MY Yuri, Gunter." He growled as he wrestled to pull Gunter of Yuri.

After a big struggle the group went in the castle for a peaceful dinner. They retired to their rooms after dinner. Murata too decided to spend the night in the castle.

The Royal Bed Chambers:

'Come on Wolfram. It will be interesting." Yuri whined. They were getting ready for bed when Yuri had taken out the portable DVD player and the CD. Wolfram had eyed it suspiciously.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This is known as DVD. It is used on earth to see pictures or portraits moving on the screen." Yuri explained to a confused Wolfram.

"Whatever, you wimp. Let's go to sleep.

"Wait. Let's see the CD. Please." Yuri begged using puppy do eyes.

Wolfram sighed and said, "OK."

Yuri smiled his goofy smile and put the CD in the DVD player. The film started out with the title, "JAPANESE URBAN LEGENDS"

**2 Hours Later:**

Wolfram and Yuri were clutching ach other looking as pale as a white sheet.

"T-There's nothing to be afraid of, you wimp." Wolfram stammered while looking around him thinking that 'Kuchisake Onna' or 'The Slit Mouth Woman' will come out of the closet any moment.

"W-Wolfram I need to get some water. C-Coming with me?" Yuri also stuttered.

"In the kitchen?" Wolfram asked. Yuri merely nodded.

"Um….uh… Ok" Wolfram reluctantly agreed.

They both set out towards the kitchen holding each other's hands tightly. Wolfram lighted the way with his fire maryuko. The both arrived in the kitchen unscathed by any ghost.

They both went in search of water. Suddenly Wolfram held the fireball near his face. They both saw a white face with green eyes staring back at them. A loud scream echoed Blood Pledge Castle followed with many more screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuri screamed as he jumped out from the bed looking around for the Tek-Tek ghost who was coming to get him.

He looked around and saw that he was in the chambers with Wolfram sitting on the chair near him and Gwendal, Conrart, Murata, Gunter and – most astonishingly- Lady Celi standing.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he recovered from the shock. Conrart smiled and explained," Yesterday night you and Wolfram had fainted on the kitchen floor after seeing mother with her face pack."

Lady Celi smiled apologetically.

Murata smirked and explained, "Even Lord Von Voltaire was present in the kitchen and he didn't notice you. But as soon as he heard your scream he too screamed loudly."

Everyone were trying o control their laughter but burst out laughing. Who would believe that Lord Von Voltaire screamed?

Meanwhile Gwendal was blushing furiously.

Shinou smiled and thought, "I think it was a god idea after all to give Lady Celi the idea of writing the face pack on the face."

He drifted back to the shrine where he belonged.

**A/N: I know that there are many mistakes but this is written on a whim. Don't take it seriously. I am going to produce many more stories based on Japanese legends. Plus an additional story involving another food fight. Review!**


End file.
